Basil
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: 2 jiwa yang selalu bertarung dipertemukan kembali dalam era yang baru. Ketika salah satu dari mereka masih menyimpan kebencian, apa yang akan terjadi? Karjuna fanfiction. Not shounen-ai.
**Basil** , a Fate/Grand Order fanfiction

I own nothing except the story.

Warning: contains abuse, mentioning about murder, and somehow ambiguous scenes. Forgive the last one. I swear this is NOT a shounen-ai.

—0o0—

Dua pasang mata saling menatap lekat, tak kuasa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

2 pria yang nampaknya saling kenal itu berdiri berhadap-hadapan, tanpa dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Hening.

Sebuah pertemuan kembali yang tak terduga maupun diinginkan.

0o0

Memori itu terputar di kepalanya lagi dan lagi bagai film tanpa suara. Panah yang menusuk lehernya, rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tanpa sempat menghindar bahkan sekedar berteriak kesakitan, yang ia rasakan hanya kesadarannya yang memudar, nyawanya yang perlahan meninggalkan raganya.

Hal terakhir ia lihat hanyalah seringai yang terukir di wajah pria itu. Seringai yang menandakan rasa puas, rasa bangga akan memenangkan pertarungan bahkan dengan cara yang kotor seperti ini.

Bangga bahwa ia telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya sendiri.

Tak ada rasa dendam maupun malu dalam hati sang kakak. tak ada setitikpun rasa benci yang membelenggu. Ia menerima kematiannya dengan ikhlas, mengakui kemenangan sang adik.

Ia telah tenang, berkebalikan dengan sang adik yang telah termakan sisi gelapnya.

-0o0-

"Karna?"

Pria bersurai putih itu menoleh. Manik birunya menangkap figur seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, master?"

"Aku akan membawamu untuk berperang lagi hari ini. Bersama dengan si archer itu..."

"Ah."

Ekspresi pria yang dipanggil Karna itu berubah drastis. Menyadarinya, senyuman sang master memudar.

"Umm, uhh, maafkan aku... aku akan mengatur ulang formasinya lagi "

"Tidak perlu, master. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf." Pria itu memotong ucapan masternya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Pria itu kan..." Pandangan sang gadis jatuh ke lantai, merasa tidak enak.

"Itu masa lalu, master. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Bibir Karna menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Nada suaranya yang lemah lembut berhasil menghapuskan segala kecemasan di hati sang master.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu... mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini lagi!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

0o0

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mempertanyakan alasan dibalik eksistensi orang itu, mempertanyakan alasan mengapa mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin ini takdir dari para dewa".

Ia mengenalinya. Amat sangat mengenalinya.

Tak salah lagi, pria itu adalah Karna. Rivalnya semasa hidup, pria yang sempurna bahkan tanpa mencoba untuk menjadi sempurna.

Ia amat sangat membenci pria itu.

Ia telah menembakkan anak panahnya yang menusuk tepat di leher pria itu, membunuhnya disaat itu juga. Saat itu ia tersenyum lebar. Kebahagiaan yang amat sangat ia rasakan. Akhirnya ia berhasil menghapuskan pria keparat itu dari muka bumi.

Namun... kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus bertatap muka dengannya lagi?

Frustasi, ia mengusap wajanhnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Di era ini juga... aku, Arjuna, bersumpah akan membunhmu, Karna..."

Hanya rembulan yang menjadi saksi sumpahnya. Tak dapat menahannya, ia terkekeh pelan.

0o0

Kedua pria itu masih tidak bertukar sepatah kata pun. Arjuna yang berdiri di belakangnya memandangi punggung sang lancer.

'Kalau ia kupanah dari sini, akan mudah membidik lehernya. Ia tak akan menyadarinya... ia tak mungkin menghindar...' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun aneh, mana mungkin Karna dengan santainya mengambil posisi didepannya, tanpa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi?

Pria ini tidak sebodoh itu.

Arjuna menghela nafas panjang, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak pria itu. Ia bertingkah seakan ia tak mengenalnya, atau mungkin dia masa bodoh dengan masa lalu mereka?

Ia menggertakan giginya pelan. Semakin ia pikirkan, rasa bencinya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, awas!"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya berdiri seekor makhluk bertubuh singa, dengan kepala kambing hitam yang menyatu di tubuhnya. Ekornya berupa seekor ular.

"Sial...!"

Sebelum ia sempat menembakkan anak panahnha, makhluk itu mengaum. Ia merasakan panas seakan ada api yang membara di tubuhnya.

"Gh !"

"Mundur."

Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Arjuna mengadahkan kepalanya, terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Karna menghunuskan tombak besarnYa ke tubuh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan lalu mengaum kembali.

"..!"

Ia menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terus menerus menghunuskan tombaknya. Makhluk itu mengerang, perlahan tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

"..."

Karna menoleh, menatap adiknya yang masih terdiam dari tadi.

Manik birunya memandang lurus ke arah Arjuna. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa mata pria itu begitu indah. Tatapannya yang tajam namun teduh seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Tolong tetap fokus dalam pertarungan. Kau bisa terbunuh kalau terus seperti itu." Ucap lancer itu singkat.

"?!"

Wajah Arjuna memerah. Karena marah atau malu, ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Pria itu memang sulit dimengerti.

0o0

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Karna?!"

Sang lancer hanya menghela nafas panjang. Arjuna menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

"Hah, aku bahkan tak bisa mengharapkan terima kasih darimu."

Nada tenang lawan bicaranya justru membuat Arjuna makin murka.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa betul-betul perlu kujawab? Nyawamu terancam jadi wajar saja kalau aku menolongmu, kan?" Jawabnya jujur.

Terkejut, kedua mata Arjuna terbelalak lebar. Darahnya mendidih, emosinya meluap-luap.

"Gh ?!"

Lancer itu merasakan kepalan tangan yang meninju pipinya.

"...oh, aku menyekamatkanmu dan ini balasanmu?" Nada suara Karna sedikit berubah.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Arjuna sinis.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Kalau kau pikir itu bisa meluluhkan hatiku, kau salah!"

Nafas pria itu terengah-engah, tubuhnya dikuasai amarah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Karna melangkahkan kakinya mendekati archer itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhku **lagi**?"

"Heh..."

Sebuah seringai perlahan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

Karna terdiam, teringat detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya.

Anak panah yang menusuk lehernya, dan seringai itu.

"Bahkan dengan posisi kita yang sekarang ini?"

"Heh, untuk apa aku peduli?"

"..."

Sang lancer memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan argumentasi mereka.

"Cobalah, kalau kau yakin bisa melakukannya. Lagipula kau sudah membunuhku sebelumnya kan?"

Ia berbalik, perlahan berjalan menjauhi archer itu.

"Heh... kau masih sama seperti du "

"Tapi."

Karna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang tahu, bisa jadi akulah yang membunuhmu di era ini."

Lancer itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Arjuna hanya memandangi punggung Karna yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Tepat setelah pandangan sang Lancer yang identik dengan warna merah itu menghilang,Terlukis senyuman licik di wajah Arjuna seperti mengibaratkan bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dahulu.

"Masa bodoh dengan cara yang kotor." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menderita... sekali lagi..."

0o0

Mereka selalu ditempatkan bersama-sama dalam medan perang. Dan Karna selalu menempati posisi paling depan, karena ialah servant paling kuat dan paling dipercaya oleh masternya.

Arjuna selalu berdiri di belakangnya, memandangi punggung pria itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Nafsu ingin melihatnya menderita.

Tiap kali melihat pria itu yang ia bayangkan hanyalah teriakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir, dan darah merah yang mengotori kulit pucatnya. Aah, betapa menggiurkan.

Sang lancer menyadarinya. Ia bisa merasakan niat membunuh yang amat kuat menggelitik punggungnya.

Terkadang, anak panah yang melesat dari belakangnya menggores lehernya. Baginya itu bukan apa-apa, namun hari demi hari luka goresannya makin dalam.

Ia tidaklah bodoh. Karna menyadari bahwa Arjuna serius ingin membunuhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia tidak peduli, atau tepatnya berusaha tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah perintah masternya.

Di hadapan mereka, berselimutkan bayangan hitam pekat, Nampak figur seorang lelaki dengan tombak merahnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti dapat menebak bahwa servant itu adalah kelas lancer.

Arjuna mendecakkan lidahnya. Archer lemah terhadap lancer, lancer lemah terhadap saber dan saber lemah terhadap archer. Ia membenci lingkaran kekuatan yang tak terhindarkan itu.

Sang lancer memutuskan untuk menghabisi yang lebih mudah. Ia melesat ke arah Arjuna. Arjuna menembakkan anak panahnya, berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Archer mempunyai keuntungan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Jarak dekat hanya akan menguntungkan lancer itu.

Seketika ia teringat siapa yang menolongnya di pertarungan pertamanya. Jika ia meneriakkan namanya dan meminta bantuan, mungkin

Tidak

Ia tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sendiri pun ia bisa menghabisi musuh ini, pikirnya.

Lancer itu cepat. Dengan lihai ia menghindari anak panahnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali. Sekali dua kali anak panah milik Arjuna menggores tubuhnya, namun luka kecil itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Jarak diantara mereka makin dekat. Cukup dekat bagi sang lancer untuk menyerangnya.

Sial !

Tombak sang lancer menggores pinggangnya. Untung dia menghindar cukup cepat, kalau tidak

Tidak

Ia tidak ingin berpikir soal kekalahan.

Lagi, ia melompat mundur, membuka celah yang lebih lebar bagi mereka berdua. Ia menembakkan anak panahnya lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Bunga api bermunculan, hasil dari bertabrakannya senjata mereka. Lagi, hujan panah yang menuju ke arahnya tidak mengurangi kecepatan lancer itu.

Lancer itu mulai muak dengan pertarungan mereka. Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu menghunuskan tombaknya. Arjuna melompat, menghindari tombak itu.

Lancer itu menyeringai. Arjuna terlah jatuh ke perangkapnya.

Ugh ?!

Tombak lancer itu menusuk paha kirinya cukup dalam. Sang lancer menarik keluar tombaknya, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Arjuna tidak dapat menahan jatuhnya.

Sialan

Lancer itu berjalan mendekatinya, ingin melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berpikir akan kekalahan dan kematian disaat bertarung, kecuali saat bertarung dengan Karna dan Karna seorang. Sekarang nyawanya akan diambil oleh seorang lancer yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya?

Ia merasa sangat terhina, ia bahkan tidak tahu ingin bicara apa.

Cukup sampai disitu.

Arjuna mengadahkan kepalahnya.

Karna..?!

Karna tidak menjawab. Ia mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah lancer itu. Lancer itu menghindar, tidak mungkin ia bisa menahannya dengan tombaknya. Tombak Karna sangat besar sampai rasanya mustahil untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

Namun Karna bisa dengan mudah membawanya sambil berlari, meloncat, dan mengayunkannya dengan lincah. Seolah tombak itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Arjuna hanya bisa memandangi Karna mengalahkan lancer itu dengan mudahnya.

Saat itu ia tersadar.

Ia adalah seorang archer dan Karna adalah seorang archer. Kelas lancer lebih unggul dari kelas archer. Karna terlihat lebih kuat dari yang ia ingat. Apa karena dia telah terpanggil ke era ini lebih dulu dari dirinya?

Pria ini mengagumkan. Seperti di masa lalu mereka, ia memuji kekuatannya. Namun sekarang yang ia rasakan bukan hanya itu.

Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal batinnya ketika melihat pria bertubuh kurus itu menghabisi lancer lawannya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu sebelumnya. Isi perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk, keringat bercucuran di peluhnya, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Takut.

Pria itu berdiri diam, memandangi jenazah lancer yang perlahan menghilang menjadi debu. Ia menoleh ke arah Arjuna.

Kau ah, aku tidak perlu bertanya. Kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan kan?

.

Arjuna diam membisu.

 _"Siapa yang tahu, bisa jadi akulah yang membunuhmu di era ini."_

Perkataan lancer itu terngiang di kepalanya, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menohok jantungnya. Pria ini berbahaya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun luka di kakinya begitu dalam, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kembali.

Jangan bergerak, kau hanya akan tambah menyakiti diri sendiri.

Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menelan ludah. Dulu ia membunuhnya dengan cara kotor, jadi wajar saja kalau ia ingin membalas dendam disini Arjuna mengalihkan pandangannya, tak kuasa melihat wajah lancer itu.

Karna menjulurkan tangannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Arjuna dan merangkulnya.

Ayo kita kembali. Misi sudah selesai.

Ap

Arjuna sedikit memberontak. Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak butuh bantu ugh!

Jangan melawan, kau merepotkan saja. Karna menghela nafas panjang.

Mereka berjalan perlahan. Karna menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Arjuna yang berjalan terpincang-pincang. Sekali dua kali Arjuna melirik wajah kakaknya yang memandang lurus ke depan.

Rasanya ingin bertanya mengapa, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau bersimpati dengan pria itu. Tujuannya masih sama ya, dia masih ingin membunuhnya.

Namun orang ini telah menyelamatkannya dua kali.

Ia benci mengakuinya tapi tentu saja, ia sangat tertolong. Menjadi seorang _servant_ adalah hal yang baru baginya, sementara Karna yang sudah dipanggil terlebih dahulu tentunya sudah terbiasa. Wajar bila ia lebih kuat dari Arjuna.

Ia sudah bertekad. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan ia akan membunuhnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak akan menyiksanya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi.

Arjuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak suka merasa bimbang seperti ini.

0o0

Arjuna bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, ia hanya berbicara kepada dua orang: Karna dan tentu saja _master_ nya, Gudako. _Master_ nya adalah gadis muda yang penuh semangat dan masih butuh banyak belajar. Ia sangat memperhatikan semua _servant_ nya, termasuk Arjuna.

Sebagai _servant_ yang belum lama dipanggil ke dunia ini, Gudako tidak mengirimnya untuk berperang sebanyak _servant_ yang lain. Disaat seperti itu, Gudako akan menghampirinya dan berbicara dengannya tentang berbagai hal. Satu hal yang paling sering ia bicaralan adalah Karna.

Karna adalah servant kepercayaannya, jadi wajar saja Gudako selalu nampak bersemangat ketika membahasnya. Ia dengan bangga menceritakan bagaimana Karna berkembang sejak awal kemari, seberapa kuatnya dia, dan lain lain. Arjuna hanya mengangguk dan terus mendengarkan cerita _master_ nya tentang kakaknya. Suatu ketika, permintaan itu terucap.

Aku tahu tentang masa lalu kalian, tapi cobalah berdamai dengan Karna. Aku sayang semua _servant_ ku, aku tidak ingin mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain.

Saat itu Arjuna hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Aku akan berusaha.

Dia tidak kuasa member jawaban yang pasti, namun Gudako tampak puas dengan jawaban itu dan tersenyum lebar. Awalnya ia pikir masternya akan menggunakan _command spell_ -nya agar ia mau menurut, namun entah masternya tidak menyadari dia bisa melakukan itu atau ia mempercayai bahwa Arjuna dan Kakaknya bisa berbaikan.

Betapa polosnya gadis itu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa gundah.

Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang _servant_ , dan dia bukanlah kelas berserker yang susah menuruti kata-kata masternya. Namun hasrat itu tidak bisa hilang. Seperti ada 2 personaliti yang bertarung di dalam dirinya.

Dan sekarang ia mendapati dirinya berdiri memandangi kakaknya yang sedang terlelap.

Tentu saja, _servant_ tidak perlu tidur namun saat malam datang Gudako memerintahkan servantnya untuk beristirahat dan sebisa mungkin tidur untuk mengontrol energi magis didalam tubuh mereka.

Gudako bahkan menyuruh para _servant_ untuk memakai baju tidur karena yah, untuk beberapa servant, tidur dengan pakaian biasa mereka tidaklah nyaman.

Pria itu mengenakan kaus putih dan celana hitam, seperti pakaian kasual pria dalam umumnya. Nafasnya tenang. Ia bisa melihat dadanya naik turun.

Arjuna menelan ludah. Ini saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Ia memandangi pria yang tertidur membelakanginya itu untuk beberapa saat. Setiap hari ia melihat punggung itu, berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tombaknya. Sekarang ia melihat punggung itu terbaring lemah tanpa perlindungan.

Perlahan ia menaiki kasur dan duduk diatas tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher kakaknya dan mencekiknya.

"...?!"

Tak bisa bernafas, Karna terbangun.

"..."

Arjuna tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Karna terlihat tenang. Ia tidak terlihat menderita sama sekali.

"Kenapa... kau..." Arjuna menggertakan giginya.

Tangan kanan arjuna mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Tangan kirinya masih mencekik leher Karna kuat-kuat. Diangkatnya pisau itu, hendak dihunuskan ke arah perutnya.

Karna masih membisu. Mulutnya sedikit membuka untuk mengambil nafas.

"...kh"

Suara rintihan akhirnya keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"A... rju... a.."

Tangan Arjuna terhenti. Ia tak kuasa menggerakan tangan kanannya, seakan ada yang menahan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Perlahan Karna mengangkat tangan kirinya. Arjuna mengira Karna akan melawannya, namun ia salah.

Tangan pria itu menyentuh pipinya, dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Arjuna tak pernah menyangka bahwa tangan kurus kakaknya terasa sehangat ini.

"Apa..."

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Karna mengancam akan membunuhnya. Namun sekarang, di detik-detik menuju kematiannya, ia bahkan tidak melawan.

Cengkramannya di leher Karna perlahan melemah yang membuat Karna akhirnya bisa berbicara.

"Arjuna."

Pria itu memanggil namanya.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu sederhana namun bermakna diucapkan oleh sang lancer.

"Aku..."

Sesuatu di mata pria itu membuatnya merasa lemah.

"...sialan."

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan menurunkan pisaunya. Ia terdiam, masih dengan posisi menduduki kakaknya.

"Arjuna?"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian!" Bentak Arjuna.

Tangan Karna masih menyentuh pipi Arjuna. Arjuna bahkan tidak menepisnya.

"Kenapa, ya... aku sudah terlahir menjadi roh pahlawan di era yang baru. Ini bukan pertama kali aku menjadi seorang _servant._ Ini kali pertamamu kan?"

"Tch, lalu kena—"

"Selama aku menapak di bumi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku tidak bisa tidak mengingat masa laluku. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi, semuanya terputar di kepalaku begitu saja."

Arjuna terdiam, seakan mengisyaratkan Karna untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku teringat akan dirimu, adikku."

Arjuna berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik. Karna belum pernah memanggilnya adik sebelumnya.

"Masa lalu kita tidaklah menyenangkan, tentu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, sangat susah untuk memaafkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawanku?! Kau membenciku kan?" Arjuna memotong ucapan saudaranya dengan geram.

Karna, dengan santainya menjawab;

"Karena aku tahu, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu."

Arjuna kembali membisu. Pria itu benar.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, kau dan aku tak mungkin kembali... mungkin bisa, bila kita memperoleh cawan suci dan mengatakan harapan kita. Aku bisa melakukannya, namun aku tidak tertarik."

Karna menghambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa dendam, Arjuna. Aku tidak membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu, kau mengancam akan membunuhku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau cuma akan diam kalau aku mengatakan itu."

"..." Arjuna mengiyakan dalam hati.

Tangan Karna yang membelai pipinya terasa nyaman. Perlahan ia menyandarkan wajahnya, rileks merasakan tangan kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dan mengerti diriku?"

Karna tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu. Aku sudah sangat memahamimu dari dulu."

—0o0—

Keesokan harinya, mereka berperang bersama lagi. Begitu juga hari-hari berikutnya.

Mereka masih jarang bertukar kata kepada satu sama lain. Seperti biasanya, Arjuna berdiri di belakang Karna, memandangi punggungnya yang berdiri tegak. Namun kali ini tak ada lagi panah yang menggores leher Karna. Tak ada lagi niat membunuh yang menggelitik punggung Karna.

Musuh mereka kali ini adalah kelas saber, kelas yang diagung-agungkan sebagai kelas terkuat, yang tidak menguntungkan bagi lancer.

"Ukh..."

Karna mundur, menggenggam tombaknya kuat-kuat. Ia lengah selama beberapa detik, dan musuh kelas saber yang menyerangnya nyaris memenggal kepalanya.

Sesaat sebelum saber itu hendak menebasnya lagi, sebuah anak panah menancap di punggungnya hingga menembus dadanya. Saber itu meronta kesakitan, sebelum perlahan menghilang menjadi debu.

Di belakangnya, seorang pria memegang panah berwarna putihnya, memandang ke arahnya. Karna tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang kita imbang, kan?"

—End—

(A/N)

How long has it been since I last wrote a fanfiction..

Mmmrgh is this too fast paced? Udah berusaha sebisa mungkin biar jalan ceritanya ga kecepetan tapi... I guess I failed.

Tolong maafkan kalo terlalu banyak yang ambigu. Idk why. Ga sengaja padahal.

Reviews are welcome with an open hand. Do give me some critics too.

Oh and, thank you for reading!

(Extra note: dalam bahasa bunga Basil memiliki arti keinginan terbaik, cinta, kebencian.)

(Extra note 2: I might end up making a yaoi ver of this fanfic because fuck my imagination. Eza, if you're reading this, it's your fault for adding more fuel to my imagination. Gblk lo.)


End file.
